The present invention relates to non-woven towels or wipers. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a disposable wiper or towel (and methods of making the same) that meets U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (“EPA”) post-consumer waste content guidelines.
Paper towels, wipers, and similar items made from non-woven materials or fabrics can be manufactured in a variety of ways. In the past, many such items were made from virgin materials. In other words, the products were made from fibers derived directly from the fiber source (e.g., trees) and not with fibers that had been previously used in a product. More recently, at least some paper towels and similar items have been made with recycled fibers. Today, there is a drive to utilize recycled fiber from post-consumer waste. The use of post-consumer waste recycled fibers is believed to both reduce energy consumption and preserve the source (e.g., forests) of the fibers used in such products.